


Tell Me What You Love About Me

by YeosangHandHolder



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Cute, Cute Ending, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, No Angst, No Smut, Not Beta Read, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23304337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeosangHandHolder/pseuds/YeosangHandHolder
Summary: Seonghwa makes Yunho breakfast.Yunho takes Seonghwa on a date.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	Tell Me What You Love About Me

**Author's Note:**

> so this wasn't originally yunhwa but i changed it because yunhwa
> 
> this is very self indulgent

Yunho felt himself get nudged gently. He groaned, not wanting to wake up.

“Wake up, Yunho.” He heard Seonghwa’s voice. “I made breakfast.”

“Hm? What’s the occasion?” Yunho yawned, opening his eyes.

“The occasion is you stayed up too late last night doing work and I knew you’d be too tired to make your own breakfast.”

Yunho pulled Seonghwa down so he could kiss his cheek. “I love you.”

Seonghwa smiled. “I love you too, now get up before the food gets cold.”

“Fine, fine.” He slowly sat up, stretching and letting out another yawn.

Seonghwa practically dragged him to their kitchen, where there was a lovely yet simple breakfast waiting for him. Yunho looked at the clock in the kitchen and saw it was just past ten. Seonghwa really let him sleep in.

“This looks really special. Are you sure it’s not an important day I somehow forgot?”

“It doesn’t need to be a special day for me to treat my lovely boyfriend to a nice breakfast. Now come on, let’s eat.”

Yunho definitely couldn’t turn down such a nice looking breakfast made by his nice looking boyfriend.

It didn’t take too long for them to finish considering they were both really hungry and it tasted really good. Yunho cleared the table when they were done, giving Seonghwa a quick kiss when he took his plate.

“Thank you for that,” He said as he put the dishes in the dishwasher. “I feel like I should do something to return the favor, though.”

“You don’t need to do anything. I just felt like doing this.”

“Hmm…” He walked back over to Seonghwa and wrapped him in a hug. “Let’s go on a date today. We both have the day off, don’t we?”

“Mhm.” He kissed Yunho. “That sounds like a perfect idea. Where will we go?”

“We can go anywhere. Is there somewhere in particular you wanna go?”

“I’d go anywhere if I’m with you.” He ignored Yunho complaining about how cheesy he is. “But the arcade should be opening in about an hour. How about we play some games and the loser has to buy lunch or dinner?”

“Sounds fun.” Yunho kissed Seonghwa, releasing him from the hug they were still in. “Make sure you bring money, ‘cause I don’t plan on going easy on you.”

“Oh, it’s on.”

They showered, got dressed, and took a bus to the arcade, arriving there about half an hour after it opened. It wasn’t crowded, which was nice.

Seonghwa dragged Yunho to a racing game, because he knew he was better at them. He won, then Yunho dragged him to a shooting game. They were close in score, but Yunho won.

They played a bunch of different games, one of them winning and the other one tying the score soon after.

“Stop making the score even,” Seonghwa complained. “We’ve played all the good games already.”

Yunho laughed. “You’re so clueless.”

“What do you mean clueless?”

“Today is for me to treat you. I would’ve convinced you to let me pay even if you lost. I wasn’t going to just let you win, though.”

“Yunho,” He said cutely, “How are you so mean by being so nice?”

“Just part of my charm. And you love me for it.”

Seonghwa rolled his eyes. “Well, since I know your plan and we’ve been here for like… two hours, what should we do now?”

“Are you hungry? We could go have a little snack at that coffee shop near here.”

“The one that Wooyoung works at?”

He nodded. “The food and drinks are good there. I suppose it’s a bonus if we see Wooyoung.”

Seonghwa took hold of Yunho's hand. “Well, you’re paying, so lead the way.”

He happily obliged, walking with Seonghwa the short distance to the little coffee shop. At the counter inside, Wooyoung was drinking some sort of hot drink while waiting for customers. He smiled brightly when he saw Seonghwa and Yunho.

“Hey! How are you guys?” He asked, glad the place wasn’t busy.

“We’re doing great,” Seonghwa responded. “We just went to the arcade and Yunho suggested we come here for something to eat.”

“And he agreed because I’m paying.”

Wooyoung nodded thoughtfully. “Sounds like a fun date.” He sighed. “Wish I had someone to take me on dates…”

Yunho rolled his eyes. “You’re so dramatic. Maybe I’d take you on a date if me and Seonghwa weren’t practically married.”

“I’d let you take me on a date.” He winked, all three of them knowing he was just joking. “But honestly, whenever you guys actually get married I better be the best man at the wedding.”

“Obviously. Now, we should actually order something, shouldn’t we?”

They bought food and drinks, finding a nice seat to enjoy it at. Wooyoung went back to focusing on work as more customers came in.

Seonghwa was staring at Yunho with a certain fond look on his face.

“Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Because I love you.”

“That’s not your usual ‘in love’ stare. That’s your ‘imagining something’ stare.”

“You know me too well, huh?” Seonghwa sipped his drink before continuing. “Imagine us actually getting married… We joke about it a lot, but it’s odd to imagine the real thing.”

Yunho laughed quietly. “I’ve imagined it plenty of times. I’m just not as obvious as you are.”

“Yeah? So when is it gonna happen?”

“Hmm… When the time is right.”

“So vague,” Seonghwa pouted.

“Well, I have to keep some surprises, don’t I?”

They ate the rest of their food while talking about other vague ideas. When they finished, they said goodbye to Wooyoung and left.

“Let’s go to the park,” Seonghwa suggested. “It always looks amazing at this time of day.”

“Anything for you,” Yunho agreed, taking Seonghwa’s hand in his.

The walk to the park was longer than the walk from the arcade to the coffee shop, but it was worth it.

They walked through the park, admiring the natural beauty. The sky was a lovely color with soft clouds floating through it, the gentle breeze rustled the leaves on the trees, and the sound of birds chirping filled the air.

Seonghwa looked at Yunho. “Would you consider the time to be right?” He asked, jokingly but also hopefully.

Yunho rolled his eyes, smiling. “Maybe if I actually had a ring with me it would be.”

“How can you be so sure I don’t have a ring?”

“You would’ve either accidentally told me or left it out somewhere where I’d find it.”

Seonghwa rolled his eyes. “I’m very good at keeping things organized. You wouldn’t have found out that easily.”

“You may be organized, but I get secrets out of you without even trying. Like that time I came home and you immediately told me you secretly ate some of my leftovers. I wouldn’t have noticed if you didn’t tell me.”

“I hate that you’re right,” Seonghwa sighed.

“If it makes you feel any better, I’d say yes.”

They walked through the park for a while longer, enjoying a comfortable silence between them. When the sun began to set, they caught a bus and made their way back home.

“Do you want me to make dinner or do you wanna order something?” Yunho asked when they got home.

“Let’s order something. We did a lot today, so let’s have a lazy night.

Seonghwa called to place the order, but Yunho insisted on paying since it was still technically part of their date.

“You really don’t need to go this all out,” Seonghwa said in between bites of food. “All I did was make you breakfast.”

“Well, maybe I just wanted an excuse to treat you for a day. A day to show you how much I love you.”

“You don’t need a special day for that. I can practically feel the love radiating off of you.”

“Hmm… I guess something about today just felt right,” Yunho said as he began to clear away as he finished eating.

Seonghwa got up and helped him clean up. “What do you mean by that?” He asked.

“Honestly, I’m not sure. I just feel like I want to tell you every little thing I love about you.”

“Do it then.”

Yunho laughed a bit, finishing cleaning up. “Wanna cuddle in bed while I do?”

Seonghwa obviously couldn’t turn him down, so the two of them went to their room and got comfortable on their bed, holding each other close. Seonghwa gently rubbed Yunho’s back.

“Where do I start…” Yunho thought for a moment. “Remember how shy I was when we first started dating?”

Seonghwa nodded. “You could barely even look me in the eyes. I was kinda worried at times if you were comfortable with dating me…”

“Thank you for being so patient with me back then. I’ve always loved how you’re patient and understanding. I love how you make me feel comfortable.” He looked at Seonghwa’s smiling face. “I love your smile,” He said abruptly, making Seonghwa laugh.

“I love how you make me smile so much,” Seonghwa added.

“Hey, this is about what I love about you. You can tell me what you love about me another time,” he joked. “Anyways, I love your smile. I love your eyes. I love your hair… I love every part of you.” Yunho hid his face with his hand. “God, that was so cheesy… And I’m not even done.”

Seonghwa kissed the hand that was covering Yunho’s face, patiently waiting for him to continue.

“I love how you interact with everyone,” Yunho spoke up again. “It’s so easy to see how you genuinely care for all of our friends. You’re like a parent for all of them. You joke around with everyone but you know when things need to be serious… And I love how funny you are, even without trying sometimes. You always know how to make me laugh, and how to cheer me up if I feel bad. Honestly, you’re perfect.”

Seonghwa kissed him. “I love you so much.”

“I feel like I’m forgetting so much, but I could go on forever. I love everything about you. I love you. I…” Yunho took a deep breath. “Hang on, let go of me for a second?”

Seonghwa did, looking at him confusedly.

Yunho stood up. “You can sit up, but keep facing this way, please.”

Seonghwa was just even more confused, but he did as Yunho said. “What are you doing?”

“Hang on.” Yunho went to the side of the room where his work desk was, which was the direction Seonghwa wasn’t facing.

Seonghwa heard him open a drawer and move some stuff around before seemingly finding what he wanted and closing the drawer.

“Can you close your eyes for a second?”

Seonghwa closed his eyes. “Okay, they’re closed. Are you gonna tell me what you’re doing?”

He heard Yunho walk back over so now he was in front of him. It was silent for a second before Yunho spoke again.

“Okay, open your eyes.”

Seonghwa opened his eyes, looking at Yunho. He blinked a couple times before he realized what Yunho was doing.

Yunho knelt on one knee in front of Seonghwa, holding open a small box that contained…

A ring.

“I know it’s probably not the best way to go about this, but…” Yunho let out a breath. “The time felt right.”

A million thoughts were going through Seonghwa’s head, so he said the loudest one.

“Yes. Yes, Yunho. I love you.”

Seonghwa waited for the ring to be put on his finger before practically tackling Yunho into a hug on the floor. He buried his face in Yunho’s shoulder.

“Are… Are you crying?” Yunho asked.

Seonghwa nodded, involuntarily rubbing the tears into Yunho’s shoulder. “I’m just so in love with you. You’re perfect. And… I get to marry you.”

“Hey, you’re gonna end up making me cry too.”

Seonghwa raised his head, teary eyed and smiling. “Maybe we should get off the floor if we’re gonna be crying.”

Yunho laughed as they both got up and got back on the bed to cuddle. Yunho put his arm over Seonghwa, and Seonghwa put his arm between them, making the ring be in the perfect spot for both of them to see.

“It’s such a beautiful ring,” Seonghwa said quietly.

“I’m glad you like it. I’ve had it hidden for a while.”

“How long is a while?”

“A few months…”

Seonghwa stared at the ring. “You’ve been planning this for that long?”

“I had better ideas, but…”

“Better ideas? This was perfect. All the things we did today, along with the little speech about what you love about me… It all felt perfect.”

Yunho let out a nervous breath. “I’m glad you think so, because I didn’t actually plan to propose today.”

“Wait, you didn’t?”

“No. It’s like I said, the time just felt right. Something about it just… made me feel something in my heart, I suppose? I knew I had to do it.”

“I actually can’t believe that.” Seonghwa was genuinely shocked. “But, I mean, I’d say yes to you no matter what. I love you so much.”

“I love you too. I can’t wait to actually… get married to you. The love of my life.”

The pair cuddled up closely, leaving no space between them. Despite it not being late, they fell asleep like that.

They could deal with telling their friends tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> happy (late) birthday yunho
> 
> check me out on twitter @pastel_yeo


End file.
